


There is no sweeter innocence than our gentle sin.

by PsycoticLollipop



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Church Sex, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 11:03:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3689868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsycoticLollipop/pseuds/PsycoticLollipop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam stopped two steps shy of Ronan’s back. Ronan had to feel him there. Staring, and breathing and completely under the spell his voice had casted over St. Agnes Church. He raised a hand towards his shoulder, half convinced his fingers would go through him as if he were a hallucination. </p>
<p>	Ronan turned in time to catch his wrist, fingers surrounding Adam’s with his whole hand. His eyes were alight in a way they weren’t in the sunlight. Molten, sharp, fiery… yes; but also alive with a calm yet burning intensity. He seemed, for the first time since Adam knew him, to be too in communion with a place to disturb it. And, not for the first time since Adam knew him, he thought Ronan was beautiful and magnificent in a way a seventeen years old boy didn’t have the right to be. </p>
<p>“Parrish,” he said, somehow managing not to corrupt the calm the Latin chant had set in “be holy.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	There is no sweeter innocence than our gentle sin.

**Author's Note:**

> Non-native english speaker. Thanks to Joanie and Rose for beta-ing, ily both <3.

There is something inherently quiet about churches. Something wholesome, holy and heavy, that fills the space so silence can’t do it and makes you feel like your words will make it all unworthy. Adam felt like his words made things unworthy a lot. 

He leaned closer to the back of the next pew and suppressed a groan. The Christ was looking at him from his vantage point and Adam could swear he felt the paint of his eyes passing through his hair and skin and bone to jab at his brain. It reminded him of the times his father would open the room to his bedroom and Adam would just know that he had done something wrong. There, in the church, it was like all he had ever done wrong was laid bare for anyone to watch. 

He pinned Ronan with his eyes, inflicting as much force with his glance as the Christ was doing to him. _Turn around. Be done already. Let us go home._ But sitting on the first pew of the empty church, Ronan Lynch kept his head down towards his twined hands in his lap. Adam had often wondered what people really did when they prayed in church. Did they talk to God as they would a neighbor? Did they ask for things? Did they say thank you? Ronan didn’t look like he was doing none of those things. He looked like he was unwrapping himself. Secrets and anger and dreams. Laying it all out for his God to see and accept. 

Adam was starting to consider leaving by himself or waiting in the car when Ronan rose to his feet. He marched towards the altar, feeling unreal; firm, solid and at the same time ethereal. He seemed out of place and at the same time at home. Everything in that church seemed out of place, from the bright colored windows to the darkly painted Christ. But the only thing truly out of place was Adam himself. 

Ronan left the laurel branch he’d been carrying in the altar and turned around throwing a quick glance around the church. At first Adam had thought Ronan was making sure he was still there, waiting. But then Ronan turned to the altar again and started to sing in Latin. 

His voice rose, chasing the vault ceiling and filling the space. The microphone the priest used to preach was on the altar, but Ronan didn’t need it - his voice reached every nook in the church. It expanded in waves, undulating through the stone, harmonious and holly. There was a rhythm to the melody, but there was also no rhythm at all. The notes just ascended and descended soaking everything they reached. Adam felt them reverberating in his chest. Pulling in him strings he himself didn’t know were there. 

He got up and into the aisle. With every step he took closer to Ronan, the words felt more intense. More real and at the same time more dreamy. Adam felt like he was moving in a dream, wrapped in a haze that kept him from being completely conscious of the muscles pulling and stretching before his skin. But he knew he could never dream something so utterly beautiful. Beautiful things were exclusively Ronan Lynch’s business. Adam dealt with the bruises and murder framings. 

Adam stopped two steps shy of Ronan’s back. Ronan had to feel him there. Staring, and breathing and completely under the spell his voice had casted over St. Agnes Church. He raised a hand towards his shoulder, half convinced his fingers would go through him as if he were a hallucination. 

Ronan turned in time to catch his wrist, fingers surrounding Adam’s with his whole hand. His eyes were alight in a way they weren’t in the sunlight. Molten, sharp, fiery… yes; but also alive with a calm yet burning intensity. He seemed, for the first time since Adam knew him, to be too in communion with a place to disturb it. And, not for the first time since Adam knew him, he thought Ronan was beautiful and magnificent in a way a seventeen years old boy didn’t have the right to be. 

“Parrish,” he said, somehow managing not to corrupt the calm the Latin chant had set in “be holy.” 

A lazy smile spread through Ronan’s face and he stretched his back, apparently very satisfied with himself. Adam laid his free hand on Ronan’s neck and pulled towards himself while he leaned towards him. When their lips met, not quite in the middle, Ronan was still smiling. They stood there for a moment, standing completely still feeling only the pressure of lips on lips. Then very slowly, as if he thought Adam would pull back if he startled him, Ronan moved his lips caressing Adam’s. 

Adam wrapped his arm around Ronan’s neck, pulling him closer. One of Ronan’s hands found support on Adam’s hip. The other, still wrapped around Adam’s wrist, was pressed between their chests. What had started as a careful caress was turning wet and sloppy. Adam grazed Ronan’s lower lip with his teeth and got a low groan for an answer. He felt his blood pumping in his good ear and something akin to pride made his chest puff. He braved his tongue past Ronan’s lips and teeth, feeling at the same time as if he was tickling a lion and there was a whole army guarding his back. Ronan’s tongue met his and slipped around it, pulling and pressing and eliciting a rush in Adam’s blood. 

When their lips separated, Ronan didn’t allow them to get too far. He freed Adam’s wrist in favor of holding his face to press their foreheads together. Their breaths crashed together, they were breathing the air in each other’s lungs and it seemed like they could truly live just like that; giving air to one another and holding the other on his feet. Adam was starting to get dizzy when Ronan moved to try and get closer and Adam’s erection caught against the bone of his hip. Adam threw his head back in a loud moan that resonated in the stone walls of the church. With Ronan’s hand still on his face, Adam looked at him through heavy lidded eyes, ragged breaths tearing through him and making him shake. And with Ronan’s eyes on him, Adam was incapable of feeling any kind of shame. Anything that made Ronan Lynch look ready to drop to his knees and forget any kind of god he knew to that moment couldn’t be bad at all. 

Ronan’s hand tightened over his hip and Adam had half a rational thought about how he literally lived a floor above and they could get to his bed in less than five minutes. Then Ronan started kissing his neck and any thoughts Adam could have were reduced to remembering the sensation of Ronan’s lips sucking on his jugular in case he didn’t get to have this again. His hands found the edge of Ronan’s black t-shirt and he let the left one start scratching towards Ronan’s ribs. His free hand gripped the back of Ronan’s head and he dug his fingers in; feeling the bone and the muscle at the base of his neck, the soft curve and the smooth feeling of the buzzcut under his fingertips. Ronan’s mouth fell open, still pressing to Adam’s neck, slack and wet and perfect. 

His hands reached the edge of Adam’s shirt and he pulled it over his head in violent jerks. Ronan tried to press their bodies together again at the same time that Adam tried to get rid of Ronan’s t-shirt and they crushed in an awkward mess of limbs. It was Ronan who took a step back, biting back a smile, to take his shirt off too before he made them clash together again. Adam had never noticed before how soft Ronan’s skin was. How different from the skin in his knuckles, rough from being split one too many times in a fist fight. He raised his hands, tracing his fingertips over wrists and forearms. He stopped at Ronan’s biceps and stretched his palms, clenching hard enough to separate them just the few centimeters he needed to reach Ronan’s collarbone with his mouth. He tongued over the bone feeling an unknown thrill roam through him as he heard Ronan’s quick and ragged breath. 

“Parrish…” he drawled. And it didn’t sound like Adam’s last name at all. It sounded like a plea, a preach and a pray. It sounded like Ronan had been meaning to sing again and had just changed his mind in the last moment. Adam died to hear his own name like that.

“Adam. I… Ronan, call me Adam.” 

At that, Ronan moaned loud and careless. He tilted Adam’s chin up and kissed him again. The careful caress that had started It all was still there somewhere; between the bites and the saliva and the fierceness that enveloped it all. Yet, Adam didn’t feel like he was being caressed any longer, he felt like Ronan was trying to devour him. Trying to hold all his broken parts and turn love them all until he was whole and holy. 

Ronan dropped to his knees with the usual grace that separated him from all the other teenage boys that Adam knew. He looked right into Adam’s eye and his gaze told Adam that what he was going to do next would ruin him for anything else, for anyone else. He dropped a soft kiss next to Adam’s belly button and undid his pants. 

Adam’s breath hitched as Ronan lowered his pants to the middle of his thighs and caressed his erection over the boxers. Adam looked down towards himself. He was wearing soft cotton blue boxers that he had owned since middle school and for a moment of white panic he was sure Ronan would laugh at him and leave. But he kissed his hipbones with something akin to adoration and hooked his fingers in the elastic of Adam’s boxers. He lowered them slowly without removing his eyes from Adam’s. Adam could feel the fabric caressing his skin on its way to his jeans. He felt his cock pulling free and bumping with his belly and the cold air of the church making a stark contrast against his hot skin. But more than anything he felt Ronan’s eyes burning on him with raw desire. 

When the boxers had finally joined Adam’s jeans, now at his ankles, Ronan split his lips in a savage smile. “Adam, can I suck your dick?” 

Adam concentrated on breathing for a moment, but he could feel his own smile answering Ronan’s. “That’s what all that was leading to? I would never have guessed.” Ronan moved one of his hands upwards caressing Adam’s leg and stopping at the top of his thigh. Adam felt his lungs vacating all air. “I guess if you insist.” 

“Whoa, thanks.” 

Before Adam could think of a smart reply, Ronan had his tongue on his cock effectively cutting off any kind of conversation. He traced the vein towards the tip and flicked it over the slit with the most devious look Adam had seen on him. Then without any kind of warning Ronan swallowed him whole. His mouth was hot and tight and different from anything Adam had imagined from porn. Adam groaned, steadying himself by holding onto Ronan’s shoulders. He could feel Ronan’s tongue caressing him and swirling around him, his saliva enveloping him entirely, just the slightest hint of teeth. 

Adam let his head fall back, exposing the long column of his throat and moaning into the high vaults. Ronan’s nails scratched the top of his thighs and he hollowed his cheeks, sucking around Adam. He jerked his head to pin Ronan with his eyes and got a devious look and a hand on his balls as reward. His breathing was coming out quick and ragged and he knew he would probably last longer if he tore his eyes from Ronan’s but he was incapable of looking away. Slowly, very slowly, Ronan separated from him taking him out of his mouth and holding Adam’s cock with a firm fist. Adam was about to ask if he was going to stop when Ronan blew cold air all over the saliva that was already on him and tightened the hand caressing his balls. 

Adam felt the pool of heat inside his belly tremble and white spots took over his vision. But he didn’t look away from Ronan’s eyes as he took him in his mouth again. Bobbing his head in unison to his fit. For a moment there time stopped existing and Adam feared if he closed his eyes everything around him would shatter again. He felt his hips thrust into Ronan’s mouth and his mouth open in a silent cry, his knees begging to give out and the earth shaking in its axis around him. He came down Ronan’s throat and Ronan didn’t let him go until Adam was sure he would faint right then and there. 

Adam stood there for a moment, just letting his lungs fill with air again and his head clear from stars and fireworks. Then he looked down to Ronan who was undoing his own fly in a savage mix of uncoordinated moves. Adam tackled him to the ground making them both slide towards the choir pit. If the marble floor on his naked back bothered Ronan he didn’t say anything when Adam maneuvered, still with his jeans by his ankles, to get over him and take his cock out of his jeans. 

When he finally managed to push Ronan’s jeans and underwear down to the middle of his thighs Adam took a moment to look at what was probably the only part of Ronan he had never seen before. He took Ronan’s cock in his hand, pink and flushed and hard and slightly curvier than his own. He gave an experimental tug and Ronan banged his head against the floor.  
“Parrish, you can have a religious experience with my dick later. Right now I need to come. If you don’t do it I can…” 

Adam didn’t let him continue. Mainly because he thought they had cleared the whole Parrish thing. He moved his free hand to turn Ronan’s face away and started pumping his fist while he bit over Ronan’s jugular. The moan that escaped him made Adam feel more powerful and brave than leaving home had. He grazed his teeth slowly over it and felt Ronan shudder under him. He caught Ronan’s earlobe into his teeth tugging absurdly gently compared to the speed at what which he was pumping his fist and then let go to mouth and suck at. 

Ronan started thrusting in his fist at the same time Adam moved over to his jaw. In just a moment, Ronan had moved his hands from Adam’s bare ass to his face and was kissing him. Messily and uncoordinated. Adam lowered his free hand to thumb at the head of Ronan’s cock and he came between them thrusting against Adam’s stomach. 

Everything was quiet for a moment, the constant movement of Ronan’s thrusts now ceased. The only noise left was their lips sloppily caressing, the hungry kiss turned soft and lazy. Ronan tangled his fingers into Adam’s hair and allowed his other hand to fall onto his neck. When they finally separated Adam let his head rest on the crook of Ronan’s shoulder and laughed. 

“What?”

“Holy enough for you, Lynch?”


End file.
